The FujinoKuga Family
by Ryoko-hime
Summary: Moments of Shizuru and Natsuki's life, as they experience all the joys, pains, ups and downs of raising a family together.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Mai Hime or any of their characters. They all belong to Sunrise, except for the ones that I created for Natsuki and Shizuru ;3

* * *

AN - This was an idea that as usual, my muse popped into my head without any regard to my other stories that I'm currently working on, le sigh~

These will just be short drabbles about the Fujino-Kuga family :3

Hope you all enjoy! =D

* * *

"Bedtime my little dears," Shizuru breathed out lightly as she tucked in her children, and then gently stroked her fingers through her twin daughter's locks. They were fraternal twins, which meant that they did not look alike, thought they were born only minutes apart.

"I want a hug, Mama!" Little Aki, the one who took after Shizuru's love cried out, as she held her arms out towards her mother.

Shizuru laughed and leaned down to give her daughter a light kiss on her forehead, and then a sweet gentle hug. She then turned her crimson-red eyes to her child who mostly shared her own features, and smiled when little Sakumi scrunched up her nose at her mother, and took her small thumb out of her mouth long enough to give her mother a happy grin.

Shizuru smiled softly down at her children, before she felt warm arms wrap around her waist, and a light kiss nuzzle against her neck.

"So how are the brats doing?" a soft voice whispered against her ear, and Shizuru blushed at the affection being expressed before two small, widely-grinning faces.

"Nana, you makin' Mama all red!" Aki laughed out loud, as she pointed at her Mama's face.

Sakumi just giggled lightly as she continued to suck on her finger, while looking up at her parents with adoring, ruby-red eyes.

"Hmm, the wonders of modern science helped me get these two brats. Now what am I going to do with them?" Natsuki wondered out loud, as she squinted her eyes at her two children.

Aki and Sakumi looked at each other quickly, as they knew _exactly_ what was coming next. And not three seconds later Natsuki had pounced, and was running her fingers over her children's pajama-clad tummies, as the two little girls began to shriek with laughter.

Shizuru just watched her lover and two children play, a tender smile gracing her features.

_Thank you for giving me our children, Natsuki...and thank you for giving me your love._

_

* * *

_

Please review, as they are like candy to my sweet tooth, and keep me motivated to constantly keep on writing more and more for you all =3_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

"So, explain to me again just _what_ we are doing here right now," Natsuki asked her wife, as she sat at the table between Aki and Sakumi.

"Well, today is the Western holiday Thanksgiving Day, and I just thought that it would be nice for our little family to celebrate together. After all, I have much to be thankful for," Shizuru replied, as she ran a hand through the dark-blue locks of her 5 year old daughter's hair.

"Well, you _do_ have a point about that," Natsuki replied with a soft smile towards little Sakumi, who looked over at her 'Nana', took her thumb from her mouth, and gave Natsuki a happy grin.

Natsuki felt an answering grin cross her lips, and she reached over to gently ruffle her fingers through Sakumi's chestnut locks, causing her daughter to giggle happily.

Shizuru smiled at the adorable picture that her family made, and then reached over and picked up a _massive_ carving knife.

"Ara ara, now who is ready for some turkey!"

"Ahh, Zuru...that's an awfully big knife. Just what exactly do you plan on doing with it?" Natsuki asked with a slight gulp, as she looked first at her wife, and then back at the huge knife.

"Why, I'm going to carve up the turkey in the center of the table of course," Shizuru answered as she closed her eyes, tilted her head to the side, and allowed a serene smile to cross her lips.

Natsuki gulped again and looked at the center of the table where there was a large, silver metal cover resting over the top of a wide plate.

"Have you ever even _carved_ a turkey before in your life, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked with a growing sense of apprehension.

"Why no, but it can't be that hard," Shizuru replied, as she waved the blade around a bit, of course no where near her children, but still to Natsuki's consternation, still very close to her chestnut-haired head.

"Zuru...Zuru...maybe you should just...hand me the knife. I'll handle carving up the turkey," Natsuki said, as her eyebrow began to twitch in agitation.

"Oh psh posh, Natsuki dear. Just watch me carve this bird up. You can be a darling though, and take the cover off," Shizuru said with a sweet smile towards her wife.

Aki and Sakumi just watched their parents go back and forth with each other, not really understanding what was happening at all, but still fascinated as they always were with how their parents interacted with each other.

"Okay okay, you win. I'll let you carve up the turkey. Just...be careful not to cut one of your fingers off while doing it," Natsuki said with a resigned sigh.

"Alright!" Shizuru replied happily. "Now will Natsuki please unveil the turkey."

Natsuki let out another sigh before she reached forward, and removed the cover from the top of the plate...then she just _stared_...and the turkey stared back with blinking, beady little eyes...and Natsuki just stared some_ more_...and the turkey tilted its head to the side as it continued to stare Natsuki down.

"SHIZURU!" Was the sound that echoed throughout their home, before a loud _SQUAWK_ and the delighted sounds of children laughing and giggling were soon heard after.

* * *

AN – Crack? Yes. Don't ask me where this little bit of craziness came from. I think that my muse had just a wee bit too much turkey and sparkling cider, and so this little...gem...came out XD

Hope you all enjoyed! Please review and let me know what you all thought =D


End file.
